


Just For

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-15
Updated: 2002-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh notices that a senator he is working with has a less than proper attitude towards his assistant.





	Just For

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Just For**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and co, apart from Ralph Dubois, who is my own creation. I'm still not making any money (but boy, could I use it). The song "Just For" is by Nickelback and can be found on the album 'Silver Side Up'  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Summary:** Josh notices that a senator he is working with has a less than proper attitude towards his assistant.  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Author's Note:** This didn't start out as a song fic, but the day I finished the story, I was listening to the Nickelback album and noticed that this song fitted in perfectly. Feedback v. welcome- please let me know what you think of this and my other fanfics :) 

"Josh?"

Josh Lyman looked up from his desk as the tall press secretary entered his office. "Hey, CJ."

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. Ralph Dubois is coming to meet you this afternoon."

Josh racked his brains. "Who the hell is Ralph Dubois?"

"He's that junior Senator that the President wants to work with Tribbey."

"Oh God. Not the one he saw on TV."

"The very same."

"Why does he constantly hire people off TV to work in the associate counsel's office?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

"You know what, I'm gonna not."

"Wise move. Anyway, he'll be in later. Donna has it on your schedule."

"OK."

CJ smirked. "Apparently, he's something of a character."

Josh groaned in reply. "As if we don't have enough of those around here."

CJ laughed and left.

"What kind of name is Ralph Dubois anyway?" Josh muttered to himself.

"You speaking to yourself there?" said a voice from the doorway.

Josh smiled at his assistant. "Yeah. That way at least I know someone's listening."

"I listen to you!" Donna said indignantly.

"Sure. So - I have the pleasure of a visit from Ralph Dubois do I?"

Donna consulted her notebook and nodded. "Yeah, he's coming in at 3:15. To talk about working with you on the education thing."

"Hmm, well, I'm gonna need that file. Oh, and could you tell Sam that I set up that thing for him at 12"

"Sure" she nodded and turned to go. At the door, she turned back to Josh.

"Oh, you see that thing I did right there? That was me listening to you."

"Yeah."

 

A few hours later, Josh looked up from his work again. Leo entered his office, accompanied by a silver haired man, wearing an obviously expensive yet obviously hideous suit. He also wore a self satisfied grin, as if he were a tomcat who had just relieved a fish bowl of it's inhabitant.

"Hi!" he said to Josh, loudly.

"Josh, I'd like you to meet Senator Dubois" Leo said. "Senator, this is our deputy chief  of staff, Joshua Lyman."

"Good to meet you" said Josh, going to shake his hand with a smile.

"Yes. You too. I saw you on the news of course. Bad luck getting shot."

"Yes" said Josh, slightly, shocked. He glanced at Leo. "That was....bad luck."

"Well!" said Leo, with mock cheerfulness. "I'll leave you to it."

"So" said Josh, gesturing to a chair. "I understand I'll be working with you on the education bill."

"Yes." the older man said. "I'm looking forward to it."

I'm not, thought Josh.

Just then, Donna came through the door. Dubois sprang to his feet, his eyes following her as she walked over to her boss.

"You've had messages" she told him, handing him a couple of post-its. "This one called twice."

"Thanks" Josh said, sticking them onto his phone to remind him.

"Nice to meet you" said Dubois pointedly.

Josh didn't like the way he was looking at her, but politeness demanded an introduction.

"Senator, this is my assistant, Donna Moss. Donna, this is Senator Dubois."

"Nice to meet you" she said politely.

"I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. I hope we'll see a great deal of each other in the weeks to come."

Donna smiled stiffly. She was slightly disturbed by the way his eyes hadn't left her once, he hadn't even blinked. She turned to Josh. "If there's nothing else..." she began, hoping he would let her escape.

"That's fine" he said with a nod. He could sense Dubois was making her uncomfortable. She thanked him silently, and quickly left.

Dubois watched her go, before turning back to Josh with eager eyes. "Well, well, well! Pretty little assistant you've got yourself there! I don't blame you for hiring her!"

Josh bristled. "It's not like that. Donna is a very competent assistant."

"I bet she is!" said Dubois, before actually winking.

"Senator, I'll ask you to refrain from using that tone where my staff are concerned" Josh said quietly. "Donna and I are not involved, and we never have been."

Dubois smiled wider. "So it's a free for all, then? On the market, so to speak. Good news!"

Josh threw down the folder onto his desk. "Senator, your comments are highly inappropriate! I have to ask you to keep whatever opinions you have about Donna to yourself!"

Dubois adjusted his tie, the smile had disappeared. "Touched a nerve, I see." He sat down. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Yes" said Josh through clenched teeth. "Lets."

>   
>  __
> 
> I want to take his eyes out  
> Just for looking at you  
> Yes I do  
> And I want to take his hands off  
> Just for touching you  
> Yes I do

In the bullpen, Donna felt an involuntary shudder run down her spine at the thought of the Senator's hard eyes. Looking her up and down, assessing her, appraising her like she was a piece of furniture in a store. She frowned at the memory, and tried to concentrate on her typing.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened and Dubois stepped out. Donna pretended to be absorbed in her work, but he came and stood right by her so she was forced to acknowledge him. She stood up reluctantly, forcing a smile onto her face.. "Senator."

"The lovely Donna Moss" he replied.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, unfortunately I take my leave of you, much as it pains me to say goodbye."

"Bye then."

"Goodbye, unless - unless, you would care to join me for dinner tonight?" He reached out a hand and stroked her on the arm.

Donna swiftly stepped away. "Um, I'm afraid not."

"Another time, then."

"Er, well, long hours, work etc, you know how it is..."

"Ah!" He clutched at his heart in agony. "A rebuff! But - I shall persisit! Nothing venture, nothing win, as they say. Faint heart never won fair lady." He took her hand and kissed it. "It has been a pleasure, my dear."

Suddenly, a voice came from the door. "I thought you were leaving, Senator."

Josh.

"Just saying goodbye to your assistant"

"Goodbye" said Josh calmly. "Donna, can I see you for a second?"

"Yes", said Donna, with relief. She walked quickly into his office.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course" she replied. Inside, she was admonishing herself for allowing herself to get annoyed over it. It's not like she couldn't handle it, it's not like she had to go running to Josh, or anyone else for that matter, just cos a creepy guy had looked at her funny. She was a professional.

"I thought I should warn you about him" Josh was saying. "It looks like he's quite taken with you." 

"So I gathered"

"What did he do?"

"He quoted Iolanthe."

"What bit?"

"Faint heart never won fair lady."

"Is he going to be a problem?" He asked the question casually enough, but she could tell he was worried. She put on a brave face.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"He won't be in again till next week, so -"

"Okay."

He looked at her closely. She sounded cool enough about it, but he could tell that something about the guy had scratched a nerve with her. He caught her eye. "You're sure you're okay?"

She met his eyes and held his gaze for what she hoped was long enough to convince him. "Yeah."

 

It looked like Dubois's appearances at Josh's office were going to be rare, much to Donna's relief. He wasn't due in for another week. So she was both surprised and annoyed when she got back from lunch the next day, to see him standing in the middle of the communications bullpen. She tried to escape before he saw her, but it was too late.

"Donna!"

She rolled her eyes, braced herself, and turned to face him.

"Senator Dubois."

"How good to see you."

"I didn't know you were coming today."

"It was an impromptu visit. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Can I tempt you to lunch?"

"I just had it. What a shame."

"Dinner, then?"

"Sorry, no. But thank you."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying. What a lovely suit you're wearing, Donna. It accentuates your....figure...beautifully" he said in a throaty voice, staring at her chest.

Donna was saved by the phone ringing. "Excuse me." She picked up the phone. "Josh Lyman's office."

Thankfully, he left.

The caller hadn't answered. "Hello?" she said. Then she caught sight of Josh, walking towards her, holding his cell phone up.

She replaced the receiver with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about that - he just turned up with some totally irrelevant question. I doubt it was me he was here to see."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." she laughed. "Josh, relax. I can handle Dubois."

But inside, she wasn't so sure. And privately, neither was Josh.

 

He caught up with him in the lobby. He wanted to help Donna, but it was hard when she was putting on this tough act, putting on a brave face, even though he knew it bothered her. So Josh had decided to go straight to the heart of the matter.

"Senator!"

He turned around ."Josh! Something up with the bill?"

"No."

"Then what.."

"Watch your step."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I don't.." 

"Watch your step. I don't care how intelligent or innovative the President thinks you are. You do not -"

"I don't think.."

"You do not, you will not ever harass my staff, understand?"

Dubois snapped a mock salute. "Message received and understood, sir!" Laughing, he walked out of the lobby.

>   
>  __
> 
> And I want to rip his heart out  
> Just for hurting you  
> And I want to break his mind down  
> Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do

 

****

1 week later

Josh put the phone down and sighed. Ralph Dubois had just told him he was coming up to see him again. It was the fourth time that week. And he could sense Donna getting more uncomfortable with each visit. Josh sighed again. He should go warn Donna.

 

He got rid of Dubois quickly. It was easy, considering it wasn't him he had come to see anyway. He had just breathed  a sigh of relief when he realised he had let Dubois go out there where Donna was. He got up quickly and opened the door just in time to see Dubois whisper something in Donna's ear and slap her ass as he walked out.

"Hey!" Josh said. Donna turned around. She looked pale. " I saw what he just did!" he exclaimed.

"Josh, don't.."

"He can't do that."

"Calm down."

"Donna, seriously, you should make an official complaint."

"I don't need to do that."

"You do."

"I can handle it!"

"You shouldn't have to put up with that kind of thing."

Donna folded her arms and smiled slightly. "Josh - you've slapped my ass before."

His eyes widened. "Oh! Well, I mean - I probably shouldn't have done that...I mean, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Donna shook her head. "Well, no. You didn't. I didn't mind it when you did it - I knew you were joking. And you didn't do the other stuff.."

"What other stuff?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Seriously, what?"

"Just.." Donna sighed. "Certain innuendoes, that aren't really..." she shifted uncomfortably "..appropriate for..ummm...the workplace."

"That's it!"

"What? You're gonna bring sexual harassment down on him?"

"Why not?"

"Josh, I've worked here long enough to know that if it looks bad for one Democrat, it'd bad for the Party. You can't pin sexual harassment on Dubois, it'll have sleaze written all over it! And I don't want to cause that kind of trouble."

"Donna..."

"I'm right, Josh. You know it." She smiled. "Don't worry. I can handle this."

"You shouldn't have to. It's not fair on you."

"It's OK. I'm tough."

"Donna, Dubois isn't that important to us."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, he's not indispensable. You don't have to be nice to him. If you want him to fuck off, just tell him to fuck the hell off."

She smiled. "I will. Thanks Josh."

>   
>  __
> 
> And I want to make him regret  
> Life since the day I met you  
> Yes I do  
> And I want to take his hands off   
> Just for touching you  
> Yes I do

 

****

2 Days later

Josh entered the bullpen at the usual time to see Donna waiting for him in his office.

"Hey, Donna."

"Hey."

"'Kay. I'm ready to make the world a better place. Tell what I have today."

Donna ran through his schedule as usual, but he realised that she wasn't her usual self.

"Are you all right?"

She shook her head. " No. I have to speak to you."

"Sure. " said Josh, concerned. "Shut the door."

She shut the door and turned back round to face him. "I don't want to cause trouble.." she began.

"Wait a minute. Is this about Dubois?"

She nodded.

"What did he do?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's ... it's getting to the point where I can't ignore it."

Josh nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Um..I tried to tell him to fuck off, like you said.."

"And?"

"It didn't work."

"What did he say?"

" First, he said I should remember who I was talking to. And then..."

"What?"

"He said I knew he was just playing hard to get. And not to worry, because it..it..was a big turn on."

"God" Josh could feel the anger building up in him.

"And then last night......"

"What?"

"He phoned me."

"He phoned you at home?"

"It was ringing all night. I had to unplug it. He didn't say who it was at first, but I recognised the voice."

"Did you hang up?"

"Yes. Right after he asked..."

"What, Donna?"

She swallowed. "He..he wanted to know what I was wearing."

"Right" Josh said, getting up and storming out of his office.

Donna followed him, running to match his stride. "Josh! What are you going to do?"

"I have to take this further, Donna, you understand that."

"Yes."

"He won't get away with this, I promise."

They had arrived at Leo's office.

"Is he free?" Josh asked Margaret.

"I'll see."

Josh put his hands on his hips, pacing the outer office. Donna watched him, concerned. 

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should calm down a little."

"I am calm."

"Yeah, you look it."

At that moment, Leo came out of his office. "I've got Shalleck on a conference call, Josh. Can this wait?"

"No" said Josh, at the exact same moment as Donna said "Yes."

Leo looked at them. "Well, which is it?"

"I'm sorry, Leo. This is important. It can't wait."

Leo nodded. "Come in then. Margaret, tell them I'll call back." He closed the door behind him. "Well? What's this about?"

Josh looked at Donna, inviting her to speak first. She shook her head. Josh took a deep breath. 

"Donna has been getting sexual harassment from Ralph Dubois."

Leo's eyebrows shot up. "Oh man. What's he been doing?"

Donna swallowed. "Um.. inappropriate comments, gestures, inappropriate..um...contact. Intimate questions..."

"He's visited me everyday this week for no reason." interjected Josh.

"He's there to see Donna."

"Yeah. He's also made comments to me about her.

"What did he say?" asked Leo.

"That she was.. 'on the market'" 

Donna nodded. "That's just what it's like. When he looks at me. That's what it is mostly, looks. It's hard to explain."

"Tell him about the phone call" Josh urged.

"He phoned you?"

"Last night. He didn't identify himself, but I recognised the voice. He...he wanted to know what I was wearing."

"Oh God."

"And that was after she had told him to leave her alone" Josh said.

Leo frowned and sat down at his desk. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Ralph Dubois is a Senator."

"So what?" Josh asked.

"So if we bring sexual harassment down on him, it'll be all over the papers."

"Leo, please don't tell me what I think you're gonna."

"The Democratic Party doesn't need a sex scandal right now."

"I can't believe this."

Leo looked at Donna. "Donna, how would you feel if we transferred him?"

"Out of the White House?"

"Out of DC. To the most unimportant, hill billy, cotton pickin' state we can find? I mean, it's up to you, but-"

"Sounds good. I knew the sexual harassment thing would be a problem."

"You're a smart girl."

"Wait a minute" said Josh. "What if he does this again somewhere else?"

"Hopefully the transfer will teach him a lesson" said Leo.

"And if it doesn't? Leo, he's getting away with this!"

"No he's not. He's getting a transfer. And we'll make sure he knows why."

"This is complete crap! He shouldn't escape punishment just cos its bad press!"

"Josh" said Donna softly. She laid a hand on his arm to calm him. "Its ok. I just wanted him away from me. And that's gonna happen now."

"But..its not good enough."

"It's enough, Josh."

Josh sighed. Leo stood up. "I'm sorry we can't do more, Donna."

"It's okay, Leo."

"I'm gonna get on the phone right now and get this son-of-a-bitch away from you."

"Thanks." She slipped her hand through Josh's arm, who was still seething with anger. "Let's go, Josh."

He looked at her. "Okay."

"See you Leo" she said.

She led him out. Leo watched them go, shaking his head. Margaret walked in with some papers for him to sign.

"What is it with those two?" he asked her. "She's the one in trouble, but you still get the feeling its her who's holding him up."

Margaret shrugged. "He needs her" she stated simply.

Leo nodded. It was true.

>   
>  __
> 
> I want to rip his heart out   
> Just for hurting you  
> And I want to break his mind down  
> Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do

 

****

Epilogue

****

Later that night:

Donna pushed the door of Josh's office open. Her boss was sitting at his desk, nursing a bottle of beer. "You hungry?"

He smiled when he saw what she was carrying. "You won't bring me coffee, but you'll bring me pizza?"

She laid the box in front of him. "I can share in the pizza eating."

He shook his head. "I don't deserve pizza tonight Donna."

"Sure you do. Come on, I got extra pepperoni."

"I don't deserve extra pepperoni."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."He rubbed his eyes. "I let you down."

"No you didn't"

"I did. I feel like I did." He frowned. " I did."

"Why? You got him away from me. I never have to see him again in my life." She reached for his beer bottle and he let her take it 

"But, Donna..."

"Josh, you're getting that whining tone in your voice which you should know is really unattractive."

"Are you really okay about what happened?"

"Yes!"

He took a slice of pizza and chewed it contemplatively. "Still, I broke my promise."

"What promise?"

"I promised you he wouldn't get away with this. And now he is."

Donna sighed and sat on the desk in front of him. "You did your best for me, Josh. That's what counts. Anyway, you were there for me. I needed someone today, and you were there.

"Really?"

"Really." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, letting her lips linger for a fraction of a second longer. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

 

DA DAAAA! The end. (Feedback, please!)


End file.
